In general, a home network system, a power smart grid system or the like is configured to perform on/off control or operation control for electronic products connected to the system from the outside. However, since the control of the electronic products from the outside is possible only when power plugs of the products are kept in the socket, the electronic products waste standby power, and the corresponding system always supplies the power for the control, and therefore the electric power is wasted.
In the future, it is expected that the development of the IT technology will increase the number of the electronic apparatuses, thereby increasing the waste of energy more. Due to the generation of CO2 related to the increased power production, the environment contamination will be accelerated.